


Forever

by Void_Pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insomnia, M/M, Self Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, This is for my English project rip, iwaizumi just wants to protect him, oikawa is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Pizza/pseuds/Void_Pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chuckled softly and gently placed Oikawa's hands in his, "I want you to tell me all your problems, all the reasons you're sad, everything!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

"Oi Oikawa, wait up!" Iwaizumi Hajime called after his childhood best friend Oikawa Tooru. He jogged up to him and gently nudged his small rounded shoulders. "Oh hey Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi noticed something was off with Oikawa today, he had deep black bags hanging under his caramel eyes, "Oikawa have you been sleeping properly?" He asked in a worried tone. "Of course Iwa-Chan, you don't need to worry about me!" Oikawa gave him a smile, but it was forced. Iwaizumi had known the boy since they were both children, he could recognise the real from fake. He noticed that although his smile was there, his eyes would always seemed faded, almost like an old photograph containing precious childhood memories. Oikawa wore the 'fake ' smile most of the time, probably even more than his real one. Iwaizumi may have been one of the very few people who'd seen his real smile. But it was so beautiful, it could light up the entire night sky, the stars would be no match for him! And no matter how many times Iwaizumi saw it, it amazed him every single time. Although Iwaizumi was worried for his friend he decided not to push anything, he did not want to make Oikawa angry.

-

Iwaizumi decided something was defiantly wrong at volleyball practice, Oikawa kept missing the spikers completely with his sets and Iwaizumi could see him getting angrier and angrier at himself. This kind of behaviour was unknown for the Captin; usually his sets were perfect and impossible to miss, the coach assumed Oikawa was having an off day and decided to end practice early, but Iwaizumi knew better, he decided to talk to his setter after practice.

-

After he got changed out of his volleyball kit, Iwaizumi sprinted after Oikawa,who had already left the building. He spotted him shuffling off in the distance. He jogged up to Oikawa and lightly tugged at his arm and Oikawa flinched! Now that was a surprise to Iwaizumi; they'd been friends for as long as he could remember and Oikawa had always been extra clingy to him, Oikawa would always hold his arm and hug him when he got scared and Iwaizumi would do the same. When Oikawa was seven years old a lot of horrible things happened, his dad always got very drunk and he tried to attack Oikawa numerous times but Oikawa's mother had always stepped in, to take the beating. And it wasn't until Oikawa was almost eight that his dad was taken to jail, and after that his mother stopped talking to her son as much due to not being very well or working a lot of hours and Oikawa would have to stay at Iwaizumi's house a lot. Oikawa used to get very bad nightmares about his father and would always hold Iwaizumi's hand as he slept, because Iwaizumi said he would 'always look after him'. And now Iwaizumi intended to keep that promise. For a minute he was confused as to why Oikawa had flinched, but he looked down to the part of his arm he had grabbed at, it was his wrist. He stared at it then up at Oikawa, Oikawa looked terrified, as if Iwaizumi had threatened to take away his life. Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa's sleeve up and gasped. Small Crimson slits contrasted against Oikawa's pale skin, they got wider and deeper further up his arm. As Oikawa was desperately trying to apologise, Iwaizumi was trying to progress what was happening, so many emotions filled him, but all he could manage to do was whisper "why?" He looked at Oikawa, sadness filling his heart. Oikawa looked shocked but replied quietly " I deserve it." And with that he turned and walked away and Iwaizumi was left there unable to move as Oikawa slowly disappeared into the night.

-

That night Iwaizumi lay awake thinking, he wondered what could've drawn Oikawa to do it. He knew Oikawa was unhappy, but he didn't know it was this bad ... He was pretty sure Oikawa wasn't sleeping recently, Iwaizumi guessed that it had something to do with nightmares about his dad again. And he knew Oikawa's grades were dropping aswell, his last 3 tests were marked as 'upgradeable'. Iwaizumi decided he would go and see him tomorrow, He had to keep his promise to protect him...

-

He let himself into Oikawa's house, he knew where the spare key was anyway and no one usually answered, due to his mum being at work and Oikawa being too lazy to get up! Iwaizumi crept upstairs and knocked on Oikawa's door, and after he got no reply, he slowly opened the door and stepped in side. And there Oikawa was, curled up on his bed clinging to an alien plushie. His eyes wide but dull. His face splotched with tear stains. His small body trembling. Iwaizumi walked over him and carefully placed himself on Oikawa's bed. He gently took one of Oikawa's hand and slowly rubbed it with his thumb. Oikawa sat up carefully and looked at Iwaizumi. "Hey." Iwaizumi spoke softly so Oikawa would know he wasn't at all mad at him. "Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked as if he was dreaming. "That's me!" He chuckled softly and gently placed Oikawa's hands in his, "I want you to tell me all your problems, all the reasons you're sad, everything!"   
Oikawa looked surprised by his words but nodded. "I lied the other day, about sleeping, I'm not getting any. Every time I try my dads face appears in my head, I get so scared." Oikawa shivered, even just mentioning him scared Oikawa. "I'm failing my classes, my mum barely speaks to me. And because I'm selfish I hurt you and the team, I can't even play properly because of my idiot self!" Oikawa whispered, tears dripping down his cheek. Iwaizumi had never been good at expressing his feelings, he wasn't the sort of person to give advice, but he knew Oikawa well and would always try and make him feel better. "Hey, do you want to watch documentaries about space, I brought over a new one, it's all about other galaxies!" Oikawa sniffed and nodded. Iwaizumi put on the DVD and laid down next to his best friend. Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and whispered "Thank you Iwa-Chan." And Iwaizumi replied by squeezing his hand tightly. As long as Oikawa was feeling ok, Iwaizumi would also be ok.

-

But of course life is not kind, and that peace was soon disturbed. Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was feeling better, he'd seemed fine the past few days, so he didn't understand when he found a strange note in his room, but as he read it his eyes widened, it felt like his heart had turned into a glass ball and smashed right in front of his own eyes. The Note read :   
Dear Hajime,  
I would like to thank you for everything you've given me, you gave me a friend, happiness and a home, and that's you. You're my home, my safe haven, you made me feel like I always had someone and I know you will always be here, forever and ever, I thought I was all alone until I met you and no matter what, I will always Love you. But I don't deserve this and I'm sorry but I have to leave you, but I want you to know you've done all that you can and you protected me till the very end, just like you promised! Remember I will always watch over you and be with you, even if it's from another world.  
-Tooru.

Iwaizumi shook as he finished reading, tears dripping onto the paper, tearing through the paper along with his emotions. He didn't have time to think, he sprinted into the shadows to recover what belonged to him. He ran and ran, he wasn't wearing shoes and he could feel the stones cutting up his feet but it didn't matter. He had no idea where to go but as soon as he reached the school, he saw a crowd of people, all with terrified and scared expressions, looking up at the roof, his eyes flicked up to the roof and the sight made his heart and stomach jump into his throat, there was someone on the roof... It was Oikawa. 

-

Iwaizumi practically threw himself up the staircase, his legs ached and his feet were almost numb but he didn't give up, and opened the roof doors, he walked slowly towards Oikawa, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Oikawa turned around and looked straight through Iwaizumi, as if he were a ghost, and stepped onto the edge of the roof. "Tooru?" Iwaizumi croaked, his voice breaking just like himself. Oikawa turned his head and gave Iwaizumi a sad smile, he had tears in his eyes. "Forever." Oikawa whispered and then it all happened in slow motion, Iwaizumi surged toward him, arms out stretched but he was to late. Iwaizumi stared in utter horror as he watched Oikawa's delicate body slip from his grasp and plummet to depths of nowhere. Iwaizumi broke down onto his knees, his whole body giving up on him. He crawled over to the edge and leaned over the edge and cried out in pain "OIKAWA" ...

-

Iwaizumi shot up, he was drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He slowly looked around at his surroundings, it was dark but he appeared to be in a futon, there also seemed to others in the room with him, he then realised where he was, he was at the sports training camp along with the rest of his team, but if the rest of the team was there did that mean Oikawa was still..."Iwa-Chan?" A familiar voice whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Iwaizumi looked next to him and saw the thing he wanted most. The most beautiful person looked at him in a confused way and Iwaizumi couldn't help but burst into tears. Oikawa grabbed him and pulled him into a warm embrace, a knowing embrace. Iwaizumi sobbed into his shoulder. "Hajime?" He whispered, he pulled back and Iwaizumi looked at his face. "Oh god," he chocked "it was a dream, Tooru, you're here, Tooru!" He looked at Oikawa, and took in all the features. His golden eyes that shined like precious gemstones, his chocolate hair that stuck out in all different places but still managed to look beautiful. Iwaizumi slowly brought his hand up and ran it through Oikawa's hair, it was soft, it was perfect. Oikawa smiled at him, it was the most beautiful smile, it could light up a city or the whole world, but in this case it was Iwaizumi's world. Iwaizumi carefully took Oikawa's arm and peered at his wrist, he let out a shaky breath as he saw nothing but clean, clear angelic pale skin that glowed in the early morning light. Whenever he looked at Oikawa he always felt amazed, he was so beautiful, he was perfect. Iwaizumi was so grateful, he let another tear slip down his cheek as he took Oikawa's small hands in his, he looked at the light of his life that sat before him and whispered "Stay with me?" Oikawa smiled and embraced him tightly, and Iwaizumi thought in that moment, that he was the luckiest person in the world, he was so thankful for Oikawa, he promised to himself that he would protect him, and he would continue to keep that promise. And at that moment, with Their arms wrapped around each other, keeping each other from the worlds darkness he heard Oikawa whisper 'Forever'.

**Author's Note:**

> So my English project was to write a short story about being grateful!!  
> \- This is the first fanfiction I've written, so I hope it isn't too bad!


End file.
